Modern day Phantomof the opera
by orlando's-girl-4eva
Summary: Its a modern day verion of POTO. Songs are either set to phantom tunes ALW or my own tunes. Please R and R.
1. christine

Christine Daves smiled at her reflection in the mirror, sure the clothes were wrong but the hair and face were perfect. Her dad's voice floated up stairs weakly "Christine," he said "come down, I've been calling for ages - we'll be late"  
Christine set off in her dad's Honda jazz; they'd got a smaller car after her mum died. They arrived at the theatre; the banner of phantom of the opera was up. Christine smiled at the picture of Christine Daae, they looked exactly alike, the smile, the hair, everything. During the performance Christine was transfixed, how unbelievably talented was Andrew Lloyd Webber. At the end of the performance Christine rose up, clapping with all her might. She turned round to see her dad, he was sitting there asleep maybe, but not moving, Christine panicked,  
"Help!" she shouted "my dad he's... Help please"

Christine Daves sat there crying in the relatives room alone, she heard footsteps coming up, she dried her eyes and looked, as her friend Melanie Grey came up with her mum, the nurse came in.  
"I'm sorry there is nothing we can do, he hasn't passed, yet but maybe you'd like a few moments alone with him"  
Christine walked up "Christine, when I'm gone, I'll still be here, your angel of music, your music of the night"  
He took her hand and kissed it, then his eyes closed and Christine knew they would never open again. Christine leant over and kissed his forehead. Christine walked out tears pouring down her face. Melanie came up and hugged her.  
"Where am I going to, Mel?"  
Mrs Grey came up "You'll be living in the drama school, where we live, I'll look after you, dear"  
Christine nodded, she went home and collected her stuff, she bumped into Raoul, her next door neighbour, his Dad owned the drama school,

"Hi" she said breathlessly,

He hugged her, "I'm so sorry, little Lottie"  
Christine settled into her new room which she shared with 3 other girls, one was Mel, all fell asleep easily. In the distance she heard a song. Could this possibly be the angel of music, her father?

Christine got up, succumbing to the sound of the music, she grabbed her dressing gown, slippers and the picture of her father, followed the voice, her heart beating like crazy. It lead her to a Chapel and through a door that Christine suspected that no-one knew about as it was so well hidden, inside were two candles, Christine lit a match, lit both candles and put the picture in between the two candles then, feeling a strong sense of loss, she sat down in front of it and let the tears fall.  
"Dad, I don't know how long I can be strong for, I need your guidance, seeing you in dreams Isn't enough, I cant succeed with just that, I cant do all the things you wished of me, I just cant"  
The song started up again.  
"Don't cry, my Christine,  
The Angel of music is here  
Don't fret, my Christine  
The music of the night  
Will comfort you  
Comfort you  
I am here, my Christine  
Here to stay  
I am here again  
I won't go away  
Sing Christine  
Sing to me  
Sing to the Angel of music  
Sing the music of the night"

Christine gasped, but suddenly sang  
"Where are you now, Father  
I still need you here  
Come out hiding, please  
Let me see you  
I need your guidance  
I need you  
I have your song  
I have your words  
Are they enough  
You gave me the song  
You gave me words  
You just need to be here"

Christine sat on the window ledge next to the stained glass window, and suddenly some beautiful music came and rocked Christine to sleep. In the morning she woke up in the dormitory, it wasn't a dream, her picture was gone and had been replaced with a note  
"Christine, come here any night you want, I will be there hidden, but still there, I will guide you still, I will teach you"  
Christine folded the note up and put it in the dormitory she sat up waiting for Mel to wake up, waiting for the next night to begin.


	2. meeting Eric

Christine awoke with a start, creeping down to the secret room, where she had her singing lessons, for the past four years, she was now almost seventeen, her birthday was due in a few days, and she hadn't seen Raoul since he went to America to go to another school. In the room she saw a note and a single rose with a black ribbon around it.

"Happy Birthday, my Christine, I knew you would come"

She picked up the rose and smelled, it was an early birthday present, she needed it too, she just had a day of Charlotte asking if her parents were getting her anything, over and over again.  
Christine smiled, ever since that night where she heard the voice, she felt drawn to it, she never saw the face, or the body, she hoped it was her father that was training her, anytime she heard the voice her pain had left, the pain she had been trying to ignore, left ever since she found out that her father was still there.  
In the morning she woke up late, Mel was at the door.  
"Christine, we have new managers and a new patron, he was the son of the old manager, look, there they are"  
Christine looked over at where Mel pointed; she gasped.  
"It's Raoul!"  
"Who?"  
"Before my father left, we were friends, I sort of fancied him"  
"I can understand why"  
Raoul came up and walked past, out of the building  
"I knew he wouldn't remember me, I just knew it" Christine looked upset, Raoul really understood her pain, he was like a second father to him, although Christine did not seem like a sister.  
"He didn't see you"  
The managers looked up and pointed at Christine  
"Who's she, quite pretty isn't she"  
Mrs Grey came up, "that's Christine Daves, orphan, very talented, I see her as my second daughter"  
Charlotte, the leading lady stormed up.  
"I am not wanting new managers, I want new pay, more pay, my own dorm, or, I leave!"  
the new managers shrugged they heard all about charlotte and her moods, "Fine" they said expecting her to cave and stay, but she screamed and stormed out.  
"Brilliant" Mr Adler, one of the managers said "we have no lead at all"  
"Christine could sing it" Mrs Grey put in;  
Christine was thrust into the spotlight.  
"Sing, girl, sing remember me"  
Christine took a breath  
"Remember me  
Once we leave  
I'll remember you  
don't forget me  
as I wont forget you  
I'll think of you  
everyday  
just think of me  
sometimes  
I know, you may forget me  
I hope you don't regret me  
years from now  
we'll look back and remember this song  
and I know I loved you  
and that you loved me!"

She looked round the cast was staring, sudden applause came. Mel ran up "Christine, wow, you are so good. Where did you learn it?"  
"Follow me"

"Christine where are we going"  
"Just follow Mel, okay, I need you to see"  
Christine led Mel into the chapel and then into the secret room where she heard the phantom's voice.  
"I come in here to remember my father, and to get guidance from him, Mel, whenever I come in here to remember him, he gives me singing lessons"  
"Who does?"  
"My father, he's come back to me, as the angel of music, like he said he would"  
"Christine, opening night is tonight, you really must practice."  
"I don't need to, I know my father, Mel, he's already taught me all of the songs, I hear him at night too, before I fall asleep"  
"Are you sure your not dreaming his voice, Christine, you hardly had time to grieve, it's been four years and you barely cried at all after the day you found out he died, it may be your brain protecting you from what really happened"  
"Mel, I know he's dead, I know it's okay, I also know that he's come back to me, as a ghost, as music, his most beloved thing, apart from me"  
"I'm sorry, Christine. You are really good at singing, so did Raoul always look that cute"  
"Yeah, of course, I wonder if he liked me"  
A bell sounded in the distance  
"Well that's the end of today's work, lets go by the fountain, raced ya!"  
Christine giggled "Mel we are still in costume, we need to get changed, we'll be killed if we get these wet"  
Hours later Christine, twiddled with her earrings; she was about to go on stage, it was her final act, a solo with only her on stage, she stepped on to a whole lot of applause.  
"Remember me  
Once we leave  
I'll remember you  
Don't forget me  
As I wont forget you  
I'll think of you  
Everyday  
Just think of me  
Sometimes"  
Raoul, suddenly remembered, it had been bugging him all performance, he knew he knew her, it was Christine, he suddenly clapped harder as Christine carried on singing  
"I know, you may forget me  
I hope you don't regret me  
Years from now  
We'll look back and remember this song  
And I know I loved you  
And that you loved me!"

The performance had ended, after several encores, Christine and Mel were twirling about in the dressing room that had once belonged to Charlotte, after a while, Mel got called out outside. Raoul walked in.

"Little Lottie, what does she love most,

Stories or Dolls

Or Ponies"

Christine smiled and walked up to give him a hug.

"You remembered, didn't you just love those stories?"

"Yes, and those attic picnics"

They sat there reminiscing and chatting about the stories the had been told

"And, now, Chrissie, if you want to of course, we eat"

"Raoul, I cant, the angel is very strict"

"Oh come on" he said playfully, and softly pulled one her curls straight and let it go."

"Okay, then, but I chose where we eat, now go and get your car, I need to get changed"

She smiled and blushed as he left. She grabbed her favourite outfit and quickly got changed she was bout to leave.

"Who is this boy,

The fashion slave

Stealing your glory,

Stupid fool,

He thinks you like him,

He does not know true beauty"

It was him, the Phantom, the Angel of Music. Something clicked in Christine's mind, this wasn't her father, this was some one sent by her father.

"Please forgive me

Faceless tutor,

Don't leave me, master

Angel my soul was weak

Forgive me,

Tell me of true beauty"

"Don't be alarmed dear Christine

You shall see me now

Look right into the mirror

It is me you see"


	3. chapter 3

The Phantom walked out of the mirror he held his hand out to Christine, she felt attracted to him, she knew it wasn't her father, but she felt he sent this person down to comfort her.  
"As I was dreaming I could here you  
when I slept you came  
you always knew my name  
though I don't know yours  
and though I dream of you  
I cant see your face  
my angel of music has arrived  
to guide me"  
"You sing quite well Christine  
I've taught you well  
My power over you  
is growing still  
and the voice you sing  
is really mine  
the angel of music has arrived  
he's here to stay"  
"My father sent you here  
to achieve my dream  
the mask you need to wear  
is just surreal  
if love is really blind  
you'll let me see  
your beautiful hidden face  
behind the mask"

As they were singing this, Christine was lead under the theatre the rout lead on to a river, the Phantom lead Christine to a boat, and into his lair. It was beautiful and authentic, candles everywhere; it was the place she dreamed of.

The Phantom got out of the boat, helping her out of the boat he smiled at her.  
"Night time, so charming  
never alarming  
the songs, you hear  
are not now unclear  
don't look away  
don't think about the day  
it's the, night where you and I belong  
Just listen to my music and my song.  
Open your heart, surrender to the new life here  
it's your voice that lead you to me  
the music of the night is within you  
finds it, and you'll belong to me.  
the day so bright  
so fake, not everlasting  
no freedom, with light  
unlike the amazing night time  
pity need not be  
as long as you are here with me  
just think about the music  
that I write  
the music inspired by the night.  
close your eyes remember that the day is bleak  
it's the night where judgement wont belong  
let your senses fly away from you  
and remember, I'm the music of the night"

Christine walked around his home, she saw countless pictures of her, and a mannequin, of her in a bridal dress, she collapsed, onto a small single bed tucked into the corner. The phantom smiled and walked away, to play on the piano. To create a new opera, his opera.


	4. Phantoms lament

The Phantom, or Eric wandered around in his dungeon, he checked the door where Mrs Grey slipped the letters, no replies. The Phantom looked at all the drawings he made of Christine, he smiled at them most of them were just her face but there were some of her in dresses, similar to Christine Daae's from phantom of the opera, all his rejected operas, his opera sets  
he sat down at his piano/ organ  
"If I wrote the best play  
I wont get any say  
Who would listen  
No one really knows true music  
I could teach them it  
Rise up and teach them it  
Who would listen?  
They are scared of  
This masked face  
The only person who really knows  
Is Christine, her voice still grows  
She knows my pain  
The heartbreak I have gained  
She knows bout loneliness  
Has had emptiness  
That's why she listens  
Only she, she can  
Understand my pain"  
Eric picked up rose and smelled it, slowly he wrapped a black ribbon around it and put it by Christine's pictures  
"Why do I love you so  
you stopped me from being alone  
Only you listen  
Only you can hear the music  
You'll help me teach the world  
You could reach the world  
Singing my music  
No one loves me  
Cause of my face  
Which if you saw  
You would turn  
Away from me again  
You would forget  
The beauty of music.  
The true songs  
The songs that I wrote for you"  
Eric sighed and picked up another rose and dropped into the water watching it slowly float away.

Christine awoke suddenly; she was in an elaborate single four poster bed, much comfier than the one in her dorm. She remembered collapsing the night before and the phantoms soft songs he sung all through the night and the uplifting tunes on the piano he played.  
The phantom was still playing on the piano Christine walked up to him.  
"Who are you, angel  
are you a man or a ghost  
why do you wear this mask  
I do not care what you look like  
so just let me see"  
Christine pulled of the masked. Almost at once the phantom slammed his hand to his face hiding it.  
"Why did you do that  
why must you see  
my secret shame I have  
because of what you've done  
you can't leave me.  
It's cause of this face  
my mother turned  
away from this hideous face  
and so will you.  
Rejected by the world  
I really am.  
fear may turn to love  
I wish  
my parents rejection  
harmed me  
turned out into the cold  
turned out into the night  
I was only ten  
left to tend  
left for dead  
oh Christine"

Christine full of pity picked up the mask and gave it back to him, and suddenly gave him a hug. The phantom smiled at her.  
"You must return Charlotte will be demanding to sing again"


	5. She's back

Mr. Adler looked down at the note in his hand and pulled a face. He could not cope with this at the moment, Christine had disappeared, and some thought that she did not want pressure so she ran away.  
The other manager, Mr Flute came in.  
"The papers have found about Christine  
They say this has never happened before  
They say it is mysterious  
but we are to blame  
and I got a mysterious note  
note unlike yours"  
He glanced down at it and read his aloud to Mr. Flute  
"I will say your welcome  
because of me Charlotte left  
now all you get is a lot of success  
the singing was enchanting  
but I cant agree about the dancing"  
Mr Adler looked over Mr. Flutes note.  
"You will get a lot more money  
now that Charlotte has left  
now you will see  
that you must pay me  
hand the money to Mrs Grey  
by the end of today  
or your play house will and up in a mess"  
Raoul suddenly walked in looking panicked  
"Where is she, where is Christine?"  
"I don't know!"

Raoul ran out, to look for her.  
Suddenly Charlotte walked in  
"Don't worry I 'ave returned"

Charlotte looked around angrily.  
"I 'ave returned" her fake Spanish accent rang around the room "Despite this note"  
Her voice rose to a crescendo as she slammed the note down on the ground.  
Mr. Flute bent down to pick it up and read it aloud  
"Your days at the "Opera Populaire" are numbered.  
Christine Daves will be singing on your behalf tonight.  
Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."  
Raoul walked back in. Charlotte screamed. She wrenched the note out of Mr. Flute's hand.  
"You sent this. Why!" She shook it in his face.  
"You got a note too then?" Raoul took his out of his pocket Charlotte snatched it out of his hand.  
"Ow! Paper cut" Raoul looked at his fingers.  
"Yeah she does that" Mr. Flute said holding his hand up, so did Mr. Adler.  
"Christine is with me now,  
Her angel of music is here  
There is no point  
to see her again"  
"Too many note you know, way too many.  
And all are about Christine,  
Since we came  
all we've heard  
is just her name"  
The door opened again Mrs Grey entered.  
"Christine has returned, and I have a note that might interest you"  
Raoul took it from her. Mrs Grey look relieved as Charlotte was about to grab it.  
"People of the stage,  
My notes have found you  
and so has Christine.  
Her career should grow,  
The voice is the best you know  
She'll play the lead  
in Il Muta.  
She will play the countess  
Charlotte will play the pageboy,  
It is silent so for Charlotte it will be ideal.  
May I remind you I have not been played  
You have not followed the rules that I have gave  
I will give you one more  
if you don't take  
then trouble shall befall you  
so watch out"

"So watch out"  
Charlotte repeated the line again. "I Am not coming back here you can have Christine Daves"  
She stayed there rooted to the spot.  
"No. Please. Stay" Mr. Flute said resorting to one word sentences in his stress.  
"Why. you can replace me with little Christine"  
"No one could replace you, your the Prima-Donna"  
Mrs Grey stepped forward "Aren't we forgetting something the ghost which haunts this place you don't want to anger him"  
"You all obsessed you know" Mr. Adler snapped looking annoyed  
He marched out the room looking annoyed with Mr. Flute and Charlotte undoubtedly to persuade her to come back.


	6. The performance

Christine giggled again she was sitting next to Mel and also noticed how the managers were bending over backwards for Charlotte. As usual.

"Christine I am sorry about you not getting the main part. You did deserve it. You should not have got the silent part"  
"Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault." She giggled again as a well aimed aeroplane flew up and knocked Charlotte's costume wig off.  
It had been over a week since Christine's memorable performance. Many people had hoped she would continue and some people after enquiring about whom was singing decided not to go after finding out that Charlotte was singing.  
The disobedience had enraged the phantom, he knew what he had to do, but it had to wait until the night of the show.

The phantom stood there behind a curtain. The play was about to start. He was quite proud of his hiding place; he was well hidden but was able to get out easily. He scowled at the silhouette of Charlotte. After finally finding a real rival she had been making Christine life horrible. She had always bullied Christine about being an orphan, it was one of the only things she has over her. She played cruel trick and had even ripped Christine's picture of her father up. The phantom knew all this, Christine had been sobbing in the chapel every night because of this.  
Charlotte's voice suddenly rang through the stage he waited until the last person went onto the stage and then he crept out. He picked up Charlottes throat mist and swapped it for some pepper spay, he cunningly made it look exactly the same.  
The first act ended and as usual Charlotte sprayed her throat with the "throat mist"  
The second act started, Charlotte kept on rasping, to the amusement of the other actors on stage.  
The phantom scurried of to the roof balcony, a place most thought was impossible to get to.  
"Why did you not follow my instructions? I suggest you put it right now or much worse thing will happen"  
The curtain closed suddenly and the two mangers walked out in front.  
"Christine will play Charlottes part, now. While you wait for her to get changed how about the dance from the Nutcracker"  
The phantom smiled, he walked out the door and saw the prop guy, Joe walking up. The phantom scowled Joe needed sorting out once and for all.


	7. Joes death

Joe walked across the rafters above the stage. He heard something, or was it some one, behing him. Scared he ran, using one of his trusted secret passages. He sighed, no such luck, this person, this thing, seemed to know what he was thinking. Joe ran all the more faster, panting, wishing that he had watched his weight. He used another one of the many secret passages and ended up right above center stage. He smiled. He must have lost the mysterious being that was following him. He sat down and slowly uncorked his canteen that was full of alcohol and took a long refreshing drink. It felt good. His throat had turned dry from all the running. He did not notice the shape appear behind him.

Meanwhile Christine was being laced tightly into her dress, she let out a squeel of protest "Nonsence Christine" Mrs Grey said "It was the fashion back then, the managers are persistant about keeping it as real as possible"

Christine sighed but remained silent. She saw a rose on the dresser. A single, red, thornless rose with one peice of black ribbon wrapped tightly around it, finishing in a bow.

"He is impressed with you dear. It is his desire for you to be the star of this "opera" house"

Christine picked it up and smelled it. Closing her eyes. His roses always smelled sweetest. The most tempting.

"There all done, Christine. You look beautiful"

On the stage the dancers were spinning around, gliding. They highly resembled swans or feathers, graceful yet weightless. It was beautiful. They all moved as one. if it werent for the different coloured dresses many would have thought it was a copy-paste job going on. However, a few seconds later the state of their dance was the least of anyones worries as Joe's dead body dangled from the ceiling by a hangman's noose wrapped tightly around his neck.


	8. I love you

The dancers stopped dancing, they stood there, pure terror etched on their faces. The audience screamed and rushed out despite Adlers claims it was an accident. Christine stood there shocked and pertubed. How could her father send her some-one like this. It was definatly him who had done it; she was the only one who saw the swish of his cloak as he left. Raoul had left his seat in search of Christine, he found her at the edge of the stage. Christine turned around and grabbed Raoul's hand. "Come on, _please _before it's to late" They rushed up the many flights of stairs to the rooftop. They approached the rooftop, panting and out of breath. Christine leaned against a stone figurine. When she regained her brath she turned to Raoul.

"He did it, the phantom of the opera"

"Christine there is no Phantom, that voice, it was probably Jo, or that guy, Jack who' obsesed with you"

"Either way there was still a murder, but Raoul,

I've seen him, I've been down to the layer

his hidden gloom, hiding his face in the mask

his face is so distorted, hiding the sadness

he has gained, Raoul, he loves me, yet he scares me so"

Christine began to shake. Raoul came up and hugged her.

"Dont cry, my dear Christine,

I will always be here

Your safe, no one will find

just leave your fears behind you"

"Please stay with me through this bitter winter

keep me glad, with talk of summertime

say you love as much i love you too

thats all i ask of you"

"I'll give you some shelter

I'll show you the light, Im here

never to leave you

i'll help you not feel so blue"

"All I need is two things

Freedom and you.

With me and beside

to help me and to hide me"

Raoul suddenly kissed her, she kissed him back. Christine felt a feeling of elevation inside her.

"I love you" they both whispered before leaving the rooftop. The did not realise that the phantom was hidind behing one of the many sculpted figurines. He was crying.

"I gave you my music

My soul, my words, my voice

And this is what i get now

My life has lost it's life now

He had fallen for you

As soon as you had sung"

He cried, tears leaking down his face, melting the snow that had been sofylt falling all day.

"You will hate

the day you refused

the love i only had for you"


End file.
